1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions, methods of use and kits for vehicular cleaning employing a cleaning concentrate exhibiting selective Vertical Cling. The present invention also relates to a cleaning concentrate containing at least one surfactant and a rheology modifier, and optionally a solvent and/or an alkalinity source, that exhibits a Vertical Cling parameter of between 1 and about 7 at a temperature of about 25° C. The present invention also relates to a method of cleaning an exterior surface by applying the inventive cleaning concentrate directly to a soiled surface, followed by spreading the inventive compositions to act on the soil, and then rinsing the compositions and soil away with water. The present invention further relates to a vehicular cleaning kit employing the cleaning concentrate, a dispensing package and instructions for applying the concentrate directly onto a soiled surface. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular cleaning kit which employs a deformable container with an elastomeric nozzle that enables application of the cleaning concentrate by hand directly to an exterior vehicular surface or cleaning implement, where the cleaning concentrate exhibits a Vertical Cling parameter of between 1 and about 7 at a temperature of about 25° C.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical approach in the art for cleaning a vehicle, such as for an example an automobile or boat, is to employ a bucket of water and a cleaning concentrate such as a dish soap or liquid detergent that is added to the water and mixed to make a dilute cleaning solution. This cleaning solution is then used with a suitably absorbent material, such as a sponge, towel or shami, to apply the cleaning solution to the surface to effect removal of deposited stains, soils and dirt. This approach has some drawbacks, particularly in that the cleaning solution readily runs off the vehicle surfaces and mostly ends up on the ground. Use of a cleaning solution in a bucket also results in a concentration of dirt and soil owing to the repeated wringing and dipping of the absorbent material in order to get a “fresh” aliquot of cleaning solution. Thus, the cleaning solution becomes increasing soiled and dirt laden, resulting in decreased cleaning efficiency as well as increased tendency for the concentrated dirt to be taken up by the absorbent article and transferred back onto the vehicular surface, resulting in poorer cleaning or even of greater concern, increased tendency to scratch or abrade the treated surfaces.
Some art has attempted to overcome these deficiencies, such as for example including dirt precipitating polymers to quickly settle soils within a cleaning solution. A preponderance of art exists for tools that deliver diluted cleaning solution directly to the vehicle surface, or to an absorbent cleaning head on the tool in contact with the vehicle surface, some employing fresh water source from a garden hose, for example. Despite the improvement to the cleaning process, however, these approaches do not address the fundamental deficiency of a cleaning approach whereby a dilute cleaning solution is delivered to the soiled surface. In addition to requiring the use of a bucket or specialty tool, the previous approaches necessitate dilution of the cleaning concentrate before application, and respective dilution of all the performance enabling components of the cleaning composition before application.
Most desirably, a cleaning concentrate would be best employed by applying the cleaning concentrate directly to the soiled vehicular surface so that its respective performance enabling components could act directly on the soils and surfaces. However, cleaning concentrates in the current art are intended for dilution and ease of dissolution in water to prepare a dilute cleaning solutions, and no teachings for direct application to vehicular surfaces are provided. In fact, cleaning concentrates common in the art are not suitable for direct application to vehicular surfaces as they also suffer from the same deficiency as the diluted cleaning solutions and quickly flow and run-off from surfaces, particularly vertical surfaces and wet surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved compositions and methods which will provide easier and improved cleaning of vehicular surfaces without requiring dilution or use of diluted cleaning solutions necessitating use of a bucket or specialized cleaning tool and the deficiencies inherent in such use.